This invention relates to an interconnectable panel and method of mechanically connecting that panel to other interconnectable panels. Such panels are used primarily as a floor covering (e.g., parquet or laminate flooring), but can alternatively be used as wall and ceiling coverings.
Individual panels that can be connected together to form a large, flat surface are known. Many such panels connect together mechanically without adhesives or separate mounting fasteners (e.g., screws or nails). This is advantageous because such panels can be installed quickly and removed easily.
These panels may be manufactured from laminate flooring panels made of a wood material. These panels may also be made of wood products in the form of parquet strips or panels or may alternatively be made of a plastic material.
Lateral (i.e., side edge) profile geometries of interconnectable panels having a tongue-and-groove connection for vertically interlocking panels are known. Lateral profile geometries of interconnectable panels having a pair of interlocking surfaces for horizontally interlocking panels are also known. These horizontal interlocking surfaces are usually obliquely aligned with respect to the top and side of the panels and usually engage one another via a “snap-action” or “snap-in” connection as the panels are interconnected.
The terms “snap-action” and “snap-in” connection refer to the manner in which the horizontal interlocking elements of a first panel lateral edge engage the complementary horizontal interlocking surfaces of a second panel lateral edge. Typically, this contact causes at least one element of the connection to bend or deflect during the interlocking process. Such connections, therefore, can only be made by overcoming a mechanical resistance, regardless of whether the panels are pushed toward one another horizontally or connected via a pivoting motion.
Moreover, if the bent or deflected element remains bent or deflected after the interconnection is complete, that connection is referred to as “non-positive.” This means that the interlocking elements are at least partially bent or deflected in the connected state and consequently exert a reactive/contracting force.
Other panel connections are known to exhibit a “positive” connection. This means that the connecting elements are not bent or deflected after the panels are connected together. However, such connections typically still result in the horizontal connection elements/surfaces contacting each other and possibly bending or deflecting during the interconnection process.
A very precise fit between interconnection elements is very important, particularly with respect to the tongue and groove vertical interlock as well as the horizontal connection. However, this fit is typically impaired by forces resulting from the joining of known panels. These forces may, in particular, cause the connecting elements of the horizontal connection to deform, which can result in an inferior fit.
Furthermore, many known panels interconnect via a pivoting movement. Typically, a new panel is positioned at an angle along an already installed panel and then pivoted downward. Problems often arise, however, when interconnecting long panels along lateral edges (e.g., panel edges longer than about 3 feet (1 meter)). In particular, initially positioning panels at the correct angle over a long distance can be difficult, tedious, and time consuming. Moreover, a panel positioned at an incorrect angle will not connect properly during the pivoting movement and may even result in damage to the panel edge. Accordingly, known panel installation should be performed in a highly precise manner.
Other installation problems can occur in known interconnectable panel systems when connecting a new panel to two already installed panels. The two connected panels are connected along their long lateral edges (the panels are typically rectangular and connected along the long edge in a staggered manner). The new panel then needs to be connected to the first panel along the long lateral edge and to the second panel along the short lateral edge. This is typically done as follows: a short lateral edge of the new panel is first connected to the already installed second panel. Next, the new panel and the second panel are simultaneously raised and angled in order to slide the new panel toward the already installed first panel along the short lateral edge just connected to the second panel. This, however, causes the interconnection of the first and second panels to become unstable, and the second panel often disengages from the first panel along the long lateral edge. Thus, the attempt to install the new panel fails, and the second panel then needs to be reconnected to the first panel before the attempt to connect the new panel can be repeated.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to be able to provide an interconnectable panel with an improved pivoting connection.
It would also be desirable to be able to provide a method of interconnecting panels via the improved pivoting connection.